utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Reol
Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as she has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and her own channel on YouTube. |FH6gvjOS8eY}} Reol (れをる) is a composer and who has a strong, high-pitched voice that is sometimes described as . She frequently autotunes her voice to fit electronic songs well, while it gives songs of other genres an interesting touch. She is able to sing in a soft voice, as shown in "No title," her covers of "Echo," "WAVE (EZFG-arrange)," "Cyber Thunder Cider (niki-arrange)," and "Syrup." She can also sing in a low voice, clearly seen on her covers of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" and "Jitter Doll" . Her lower vocals seem to have somewhat of a boyish quality to them. She is capable of singing scream vocals, but has only ever done so for her cover of Abnormalize. Her first cover was "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" in June 2012, which was remarkably popular, and has over 700K views as of July 2017. Her most popular work is "+♂" , which has over 7 million views as of August 2017. It was also a collaboration song with GigaP in which she wrote the lyrics. She uploaded her cover at the same time as GigaP uploaded the Kagamine Len version. They had been frequent collaborators on many songs before that and still continue to work together, as not only songwriter and lyricist, but also as singer and mixer. She often collaborates with kradness as their voices complement each other very well. Also, their relationship seems to be quite close as seen on their conversations on Twitter. She is also skilled at drawing, as she illustrated the PV for her cover of "Shinkai City Underground" . In March 2016, Reol signed to become an artist under TOY'S FACTORY company. Her unit named REOL (レヲル), includes 3 members: GigaP, Reol herself and Okiku. In August of 2017, REOL announced that their unit will be disbanding due to creative differences. Their last concerts will be held in October. As of January 9th, 2018, she has an official website and announced that she will be a solo singer and songwriter. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # KRAD VORTEX (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on December 10, 2014) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # Nicollabo (Release on December 30, 2015) }} Collaboration Units * REOMAJI with Majiko * Anyosupenyosuyaya with GigaP, Okiku and Key * RΞOL with GigaP and Okiku * No Title- with GigaP, Okiku and nqrse * Stars on Planet with 96neko, Soraru, Mafumafu, Amatsuki, nero, Luz and etc List of Covered Songs (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.06.20) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.26) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" (2012.08.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2012.09.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" (2012.10.12) # "Sayoko" (2012.11.11) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (Original) (2012.12.08) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep-Sea City Underground) (2013.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2013.02.22) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Reol and kradness (hook vocals) (2013.03.24) # "Pink Stick Luv" (Original) (2013.04.19) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.05.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.05.24) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.21) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. Reol, Nanahira, kradness, 96Neko and Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.08.03) # "Palette ni wa Kimi ga Ippai" (2013.08.23) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.02) # "「Ib」-forever-" feat. Reol, Matsushita and Toriko (2013.09.23) # "8HIT" feat. Reol and Nanahira (2013.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.10.20) # "Okochama Sensou" (Original) feat. Reol and kradness (2013.11.29) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Reol, ill.bell and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "FACE" (2014.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Reol and kradness (2014.02.01) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2014.02.09) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.21) # "DOGS" feat. Reol and 96Neko (2014.02.22) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Reol and nqrse (2014.03.09) # "+♂" (2014.03.20) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Joshikousei Chainsaw Days" (2014.04.18) # "abnormalize (Psycho-Pass OP) -Band ver.- (2014.07.12) # "drop pop candy" (Original) feat. Reol and GigaP (2014.07.18) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Reol and Okiku (2014.08.29) # "Hibikase" (2014.09.23) # "Red Purge!!!" (2014.10.02) # "No title" (Original) (2014.10.13) # "POPEE the CLOWN" feat. Reol, GigaP, Okiku (2014.11.11) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.11.23) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii,Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "oni KYOKAN" feat. kradness and Reol (2014.12.10) # "Astronaut" (2015.02.23) # "Mousou Zei" feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) # "Logic Agent" (Original with ) (2015.04.03) # "Systematic Love" (2015.05.04) # "Gokusaishiki" (Violent Colors)(Original) (2015.05.25) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.11) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.10.01) # "WAVE" - Arrange ver.- (2015.10.20) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) -Rap ver.- feat. Reol and ill.bell (2015.11.22) # "Club = Majesty" (2016.02.07) # "ECHO" feat. Reol and GigaP (2016.05.13) # "Chiru Chiru" (Scatter Scatter) (Original Song) (2016.06.30) # "Give Me A Break Stop Now" (Original Song) (2016.08.18) # 'YoiYoi Kokon' (The Past and Present Evening) (Original Song) (2016.09.15) # "RE:" (Original Song) (2016.12.09) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track1title = -Opening- |track1info = |track1lyricist = Reol |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Hibikase |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = Ooedo Ranvu |track3info = (Reol, nqrse) |track3lyricist = Reol, nqrse |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = drop pop candy |track4info = (Reol, Giga) |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = GigaP |track5title = -Interlude- |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = No title |track6info = |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = Reol |track6arranger = GigaP |track7title = Echo |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = -BWW SCREAM- |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Asymmetry |track9info = |track9lyricist = L.Petty |track9composer = L.Petty |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = Gigantic O.T.N |track10info = -Big Death Edition- |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = -Ending- |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = }} First Press Limited A = |track1title = -nil- |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Gokusaishiki |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Seimei-sen |track3lyricist = L.Petty |track3composer = L.Petty |track3arranger = L.Petty |track4title = Minasoko Yuuhodou |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia |track4arranger = Camellia |track5title = Halcyon |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = Reol, GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Logic Agent |track6info = |track6lyricist = niki |track6composer = |track6arranger = niki |track7title = -orderly- |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = |track8title = mede:mede |track8lyricist = Reol |track8composer = Reol, GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Syrup |track9lyricist = monaca:factory |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = monaca:factory |track10title = Ra・Tatan |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Midnight Stroller |track11lyricist = EZFG |track11composer = EZFG |track11arranger = EZFG |track12title = Behind The Night |track12lyricist = takamatt |track12composer = takamatt |track12arranger = takamatt |track13title = ROXY |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP |track14title = Yakusoku no Ao |track14lyricist = Yairi |track14composer = |track14arranger = Yairi |track15title = MONSTER |track15lyricist = Umetora |track15composer = |track15arranger = Umetora |track16title = Some |track16lyricist = Reol |track16composer = GigaP |track16arranger = GigaP |track17title = Gokusaishiki MV |track17info = (DVD) |track17lyricist = |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Logic Agent MV |track18info = -Reol Silhouette ver.- (DVD) |track19title = Gokusaishiki (Making) |track19info = (DVD) }} |-| First Press Limited B / Regular = |track1title = -nil- |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Gokusaishiki |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Seimei-sen |track3lyricist = L.Petty |track3composer = L.Petty |track3arranger = L.Petty |track4title = Minasoko Yuuhodou |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia |track4arranger = Camellia |track5title = Halcyon |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = Reol, GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Logic Agent |track6info = |track6lyricist = niki |track6composer = |track6arranger = niki |track7title = -orderly- |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = |track8title = mede:mede |track8lyricist = Reol |track8composer = Reol, GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Syrup |track9lyricist = monaca:factory |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = monaca:factory |track10title = Ra・Tatan |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Midnight Stroller |track11lyricist = EZFG |track11composer = EZFG |track11arranger = EZFG |track12title = Behind The Night |track12lyricist = takamatt |track12composer = takamatt |track12arranger = takamatt |track13title = ROXY |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP |track14title = Yakusoku no Ao |track14lyricist = Yairi |track14composer = |track14arranger = Yairi |track15title = MONSTER |track15lyricist = Umetora |track15composer = |track15arranger = Umetora |track16title = Some |track16lyricist = Reol |track16composer = GigaP |track16arranger = GigaP }} |-| Animate ver. = |track1title = -nil- |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Gokusaishiki |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Seimei-sen |track3lyricist = L.Petty |track3composer = L.Petty |track3arranger = L.Petty |track4title = Minasoko Yuuhodou |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia |track4arranger = Camellia |track5title = Halcyon |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = Reol, GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Logic Agent |track6info = |track6lyricist = niki |track6composer = |track6arranger = niki |track7title = -orderly- |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = |track8title = mede:mede |track8lyricist = Reol |track8composer = Reol, GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Syrup |track9lyricist = monaca:factory |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = monaca:factory |track10title = Ra・Tatan |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Midnight Stroller |track11lyricist = EZFG |track11composer = EZFG |track11arranger = EZFG |track12title = Behind The Night |track12lyricist = takamatt |track12composer = takamatt |track12arranger = takamatt |track13title = ROXY |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP |track14title = Yakusoku no Ao |track14lyricist = Yairi |track14composer = |track14arranger = Yairi |track15title = MONSTER |track15lyricist = Umetora |track15composer = |track15arranger = Umetora |track16title = Some |track16lyricist = Reol |track16composer = GigaP |track16arranger = GigaP |track17title = TRUTH ~A Great Detective Love~ |track17info = (Detective Conan OP5) |track17lyricist = Nagano Shiina |track17composer = Takayama Minami |track17arranger = L.Petty |track18title = Okochama Sensou |track18info = (Reol, Okiku) |track18lyricist = Reol |track18composer = GigaP |track18arranger = }} |-| Tower ver. = |track1title = -nil- |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Gokusaishiki |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Seimei-sen |track3lyricist = L.Petty |track3composer = L.Petty |track3arranger = L.Petty |track4title = Minasoko Yuuhodou |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia |track4arranger = Camellia |track5title = Halcyon |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = Reol, GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Logic Agent |track6info = |track6lyricist = niki |track6composer = |track6arranger = niki |track7title = -orderly- |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = |track8title = mede:mede |track8lyricist = Reol |track8composer = Reol, GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Syrup |track9lyricist = monaca:factory |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = monaca:factory |track10title = Ra・Tatan |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Midnight Stroller |track11lyricist = EZFG |track11composer = EZFG |track11arranger = EZFG |track12title = Behind The Night |track12lyricist = takamatt |track12composer = takamatt |track12arranger = takamatt |track13title = ROXY |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP |track14title = Yakusoku no Ao |track14lyricist = Yairi |track14composer = |track14arranger = Yairi |track15title = MONSTER |track15lyricist = Umetora |track15composer = |track15arranger = Umetora |track16title = Some |track16lyricist = Reol |track16composer = GigaP |track16arranger = GigaP |track17title = FLASH BACK |track17info = |track17lyricist = Umetora |track17composer = |track17arranger = Camelia |track18title = Tokio・Funka |track18info = |track18lyricist = takamatt |track18composer = takamatt |track18arranger = }} |-| Tsutaya ver. = |track1title = -nil- |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Gokusaishiki |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = |track3title = Seimei-sen |track3lyricist = L.Petty |track3composer = L.Petty |track3arranger = L.Petty |track4title = Minasoko Yuuhodou |track4lyricist = Camellia |track4composer = Camellia |track4arranger = Camellia |track5title = Halcyon |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = Reol, GigaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Logic Agent |track6info = |track6lyricist = niki |track6composer = |track6arranger = niki |track7title = -orderly- |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = |track8title = mede:mede |track8lyricist = Reol |track8composer = Reol, GigaP |track8arranger = |track9title = Syrup |track9lyricist = monaca:factory |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = monaca:factory |track10title = Ra・Tatan |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Midnight Stroller |track11lyricist = EZFG |track11composer = EZFG |track11arranger = EZFG |track12title = Behind The Night |track12lyricist = takamatt |track12composer = takamatt |track12arranger = takamatt |track13title = ROXY |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP |track14title = Yakusoku no Ao |track14lyricist = Yairi |track14composer = |track14arranger = Yairi |track15title = MONSTER |track15lyricist = Umetora |track15composer = |track15arranger = Umetora |track16title = Some |track16lyricist = Reol |track16composer = GigaP |track16arranger = GigaP |track17title = magician's operation |track17info = |track17lyricist = EZFG |track17composer = EZFG |track17arranger = GigaP |track18title = Mousou〆Question |track18info = (Reol, GigaP) |track18lyricist = yairi |track18composer = |track18arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = VIP KID |track1info = |track1lyricist = Reol |track1composer = Reol |track1arranger = GigaP |track2title = Give Me A Break Stop Now |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = YoiYoi Kokon |track3info = |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = Konoyo Loading... |track4info = |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = GigaP |track5title = RE: |track5info = |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = Reol |track5arranger = GigaP |track6title = Lunatic |track6info = |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = GigaP |track6arranger = GigaP |track7title = Kamisama ni Natta Hi |track7info = |track7lyricist = Reol |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = Chiru Chiru |track8info = |track8lyricist = Reol |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = GigaP |track9title = -FINAL SIGMA- |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = GigaP |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = DetaramE KiddinG |track10info = |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Summer Horror Party |track11info = |track11lyricist = Reol |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = GigaP |track12title = 404 not found |track12info = |track12lyricist = Reol |track12composer = Reol |track12arranger = GigaP |track13title = VIORA |track13info = |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP }} |-| Limited Edition= |track1title = VIP KID |track1info = |track1lyricist = Reol |track1composer = Reol |track1arranger = GigaP |track2title = Give Me A Break Stop Now |track2info = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = GigaP |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = YoiYoi Kokon |track3info = |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = GigaP |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = Konoyo Loading... |track4info = |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = GigaP |track5title = RE: |track5info = |track5lyricist = Reol |track5composer = Reol |track5arranger = GigaP |track6title = Lunatic |track6info = |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = GigaP |track6arranger = GigaP |track7title = Kamisama ni Natta Hi |track7info = |track7lyricist = Reol |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = Chiru Chiru |track8info = |track8lyricist = Reol |track8composer = GigaP |track8arranger = GigaP |track9title = -FINAL SIGMA- |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = GigaP |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = DetaramE KiddinG |track10info = |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Summer Horror Party |track11info = |track11lyricist = Reol |track11composer = GigaP |track11arranger = GigaP |track12title = 404 not found |track12info = |track12lyricist = Reol |track12composer = Reol |track12arranger = GigaP |track13title = VIORA |track13info = |track13lyricist = Reol |track13composer = GigaP |track13arranger = GigaP }} |track1title = New Type Tokyo |track1info = |track1utaite = |track1lyricist = Reol |track1composer = |track1arranger = GigaP |track2title = B12 |track2info = |track2utaite = |track2lyricist = Reol |track2composer = |track2arranger = GigaP |track3title = Endless Line |track3info = |track3utaite = |track3lyricist = Reol |track3composer = |track3arranger = GigaP |track4title = Luvoratorrrrry! |track4info = |track4utaite = |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = |track4arranger = GigaP }} Gallery |reol sayoko.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Sayoko" |reol shinkai city underground.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Shinkai City Underground" Illust. by herself |ReolBackground.PNG|Reol as seen in her Twitter background |Reol Maked BitcH 40300987.png|Reol as seen in her cover of "Masked bitcH" |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in their cover of "Isshinfuran" |Reol-luka drop-pop-candy.png|Reol (left) as seen in "drop pop candy" |connecting_20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon and Soraru as seen in "Connecting" |Reol tmbox.png|Reol as seen in her TmBox |Reol-Face.png|Picture Reol from her twitter |Reol debut.png|Reol's debut image, as seen in her homepage on TOY's FACTORY |REOL - Give Me a Break Stop Now.jpg|Reol's debut photo as seen in her original song "Give Me A Break Stop Now" }} Trivia * Her bloodtype is AB. * She uses a Shure BETA 58A microphone for lives, and a BETA 87A for recording and aside from that a IF:UA-55.Her Nico Nico Douga community info She also uses a Roland UA-55 audio interface, Cubase and FL Studio software, and an Audio Technica M-50 pair of headphones. * Her favorite food is beef, while her favorite drink is the Green Tea Frappuccino at Starbucks.Reol's Nico Nico Pedia page * She also really like nasu no agebitashi (なすの揚げ浸し “deep-fried eggplant in light broth”),salad (サラダ) and jagaimo no shouyuni (じゃがいもの醤油煮 “boiled potatoes in a starchy soy sauce”). * She really likes tomato juice as shown in the picture of it on her Instagram. * Her favorite character is Ai Haibara from Detective Conan. * Reol often calls GigaP "mama" in her , whenever fans ask about her relationship with him. * Reol kissed Okiku in their last Live, though she got quite embarrassed after doing that. * Reol's last blog post as REOL. She talks about a fight with Okiku, and memories of her father who passed away when she was young. * On twitter Reol and Nqrse unfollow each other account so that makes the fans think they have relationships that are not going well and a lot of speculation that said they might have a relationship so that this news had a suprising among their fans. * Kradness once stated Reol is an aggressive Lon. * When her fans asked which one does she prefer dogs or cats and she replied that she really like them both but then she said "maybe for now, i prefer a dogs because many people are saying cats look alike me a lot." * Reol said right before she go on stage, she go off alone somewhere and meditate in a small place and also hug or pat each other on the back with her friend to cheer her up. * Reol says the hardest thing was when it comes to showing her face and anything she dislikes being photographed, summer, fake people, and take a photo of her without permission. * Reol said that she got all her ambition from her inferiority complex. * According to Okiku and Giga, Reol is an antisocial and mysterious person but in reality she can be a sociable and cheerful person. * Reol has the most different onstage and off stage personality. Onstage, Reol has cool, strong and fierce vibe, while in real life, Reol is playful, mischievous and adorable. * What Reol loves the most is her sleep time, leather jacket and winter. * She started using her name "Reol" rather than her real name is because she wanted to be someone other than herself and also she like the name "Reol". External Links * Official Site * Artist page on TOY'S FACTORY * Twitter * Official Facebook Fanpage * pixiv * Instagram * LINE blog * Official LINE Category:Lyricists Category:Professional Singers